Peace in Gensokyo
by Dr. Humanity
Summary: During a seemingly ordinary day, in a peaceful setting - Marisa has a difficult choice to make, should she choose Reimu Hakurei to be her forever partner, or Alice Margatroid?


Just a small story inbetween my regular ones. I hope you all like...

* * *

It was a quiet day in Gensokyo. Nearly nothing was happening and everyone had gotten everything done, well... Almost everything.

The Birds chirped outside of a nicely built house. It looked like it had been renovated in the past few years and looked... Well, it looked freshly painted and new.

Marisa Kirisame sat inside Alice Margatroid's house. Looking at the Blonde youkai as she made them something to drink.

"You know something?"

Alice took a glance over as she finished making the tea. "Mmm?"

Marisa looked out of the window next - Spotting Cirno fly past the window with her fairy friends. "It's nice."

Alice blinked as she set Marisa's portion of the tea in front of her, followed by a rice cracker. Which instantly Marisa picked up and starting to nibble on. "What's nice?"

Marisa looked back to Alice's curious stare. "This. Everything is peaceful, no incidents, no youkai causing trouble..." She trailed off as Alice gave her a look. "Not you, I was meaning the other ones. But its nice. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Alice hummed as she took a sip from her tea. Marisa looked away again. Something was up with the Blonde human witch and Alice was starting to get curious. "Something wrong?" She tilted her head at Marisa as she put her teacup down.

Marisa bit her lower lip and nodded slowly. "I guess so."

"What then?"

Marisa fidgeted and Alice almost spontantously know something was up with her magician friend. "I... I think I am starting to have feelings for someone. Well, both of them but I can't put my finger on which one I should choose. But its wrong... I shouldn't even think like it." Marisa shook her head as curiousity knawed away at Alice.

"Feelings are never a reason to think they are wrong. Who is it?"

Marisa took a look outside and closed her eyes as the breeze lifted up her Blonde hair. Her expression almost unreadable. "Well, one of them is Reimu. Obviously. We've been unseperable for a long time... and... Well..."

Alice blinked. Feeling a pang of jealousy towards Reimu as she had her own feelings for the Human witch but couldn't ever get them out. What with her being immortal and everything due to being a Youkai. She would outlive Marisa... But... Was that really a reason?

'I should be more thoughtful. Marisa... Tell me.' Alice thought quietly. "So..." She began. "I understand Reimu is one, but who is the other?"

Marisa flared up with a light blush which had Alice instantly almost figure her out. The expression on the "ordinary witch"'s face becoming more and more readable as time went by. "It's... Well.. It's..." She opened her eyes and focused her eyes on Alice's. "You Alice."

Alice gasped and her face lit up so red that it almost looked like a tomato. She had been confessed to!

This had never happened. In her entire life, no matter how long she had worked as a doll maker. Nor, as long as her life was... Or would be. She was confessed to... By the one she loved no less!

"That's not fair..." Alice mumbled slowly.

Marisa blinked. "What?"

Alice cleared her throat and looked away quickly. "That's not fair, I said. I'm meant to confess to you first." Alice spoke a little louder. "But... I can suggest you go with Reimu. There's one major reason why."

Marisa creased her eyebrows as she tried to think. "Why?"

"I'm immortal. You're mortal. I will outlive you... Unless you take the immortality option of being a Youkai - There's no way I can be with you unless you were also immortal. But, you don't like doll making... You like flashy magic and you can't stop playing around with Reimu so... I'd suggest you go with her. She seems to have similar feelings towards you. At least, that's what she's told me. Go with her Marisa, you'll be much happier with her."

Marisa took in a deep shallow breath and focused on the tea in front of her. That hit. HARD. She was hurt but... It was almost... Expected in a way?

'I should've expected that to happen.' Marisa thought.

Marisa slowly got to her feet and outstreched her hand to Alice. Alice blinked and looked at her. "What's this for?" Alice whispered.

Marisa smirked. "For being a great person to confide in! I really appreciate ya Alice, Ze, and, well... You kinda got me... I still love ya, even if we can't be together. Maybe we could be... But I'll ask Reimu and see what she thinks."

Alice outstreched her hand and shook her hand with Marisa's. "I suppose so. Just... Promise me you won't cause an incident, at the very least. I like having peace here."

Marisa chuckled as she left her hand with Alice's, rather enjoying Alice's strong yet... Delicate grip. For being a doll maker, she certainly had soft hands. What about her li... NO!

Marisa shook her head and smiled. "I can't promise, but I can give you my word. Anyway, I'm off! See you later!" Marisa eventually let go of Alice's hand and headed out of the door.

Alice, on the other hand, curled into a small ball even though her dolls were looking at her. They were concerned the moment they heard their maker start to shed some tears. Alice HATED being immortal sometimes. This, being case in point. But if she wasn't, she would have died LONG before Marisa had even be BORN. Which reminded her...

She had to give Marisa something the Kirisame's gave Alice one day. It was only fair.

Alice had a slight smile on her thought, for:-

She hoped Marisa would choose her.

* * *

You know the drill everyone! I'm working on it! :3


End file.
